


Begin

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Astral Projection, Kissing, M/M, Private Moment, Tea, calm conversation, friendly - Freeform, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Clay and Molly have a chat





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited!  
> Try to enjoy anyway!

He knows he’s sleeping, but he can’t help the confusion that overtakes himself when he sits up in his tent to see himself still curled up. “Huh.” Is all Clay says at seeing his own body, he then turns to look to his other side and sees Caleb laying in close to his side. Sharing a tent wasn’t exactly ideal but he didn’t mind, especially after hearing how easily Caleb gets cold and apparently how squishy he was. After they had rescued the tiefling, half orc, and very large woman, everyone decided to head back the way they came. Clay was offered the opportunity to join them for the rest of their journey, and he was more than fine with that. A small smile makes it way onto the tired firbolgs face at the sight of him and the human almost curled together. 

“Hello.” Clay doesn’t jump, but he does turn to look at who spoke feeling as though he was caught staring, even if it is his own body.

“Hey.” He replies back calmly as he comes face to face with a purple tiefling who looks absolutely delightful. “How can I help you?” Clay asks giving the man a welcoming smile.

“Oh I don’t need anything.” The man says as he sits down on his knees at Caleb’s feet.”I just came to see Caleb.” He watches Caleb fondly, looking like he wants to reach out and touch him but thinks better of it.

“How do you know Caleb?” Clay asks, now watching Caleb with the man.

“Oh.” His face dims a bit looking at the firbolg then back at the wizard. “They haven’t told you about me yet?” He asks but then puts on a smile and turns to face Clay. “Well I’m-“ 

“Molly.” Clay smiles. “I’ve heard a lot about you, especially from Caleb.” Molly seems to let out a breath of air at that and gives a more genuine smile. “I would’ve recognized you sooner but I think technically I’m still sleeping.” At least he thought so, he could’ve died, but he could still feel a phantom body pressed into his. 

“Hm.” Molly hums with a smile as he looks back at Caleb, he reaches out to brush some hair away from his face but Caleb shifts his body closer to Clay’ in his sleep and Molly pulls his hand back. “I miss him so much, I miss everyone don’t get me wrong, but Caleb is special.” The fond smile is back. “I don’t mind being dead, it’s not such a big deal, I’m happy, content even.” He shrugs his smile never leaving. 

“So why are you here?” Clay asks.

“You’re near where I was buried and I couldn’t help myself from coming down for a visit.” 

“I can’t blame you.” He chuckles. “They’re an interesting bunch.” 

“They certainly are. Some of the best people I’ve ever met.” Molly’s eyes begin to well up with tears but he quickly brushes them away. “Clay.” He turns to face the firbolg fully. 

“Yes?” Clay responds looking back. 

“Take care of them, but make sure to take care of Caleb.” Molly commands with no real push behind it. “I like your hair and everything about you really.” He gives a small chuckle. “I couldn’t think of a better person to take care of my wizard.”

“I don’t know how well I could do it compared to you.” Clay trails off a bit sheepishly. 

“Promise me, please.” Molly hurriedly takes Clay hand in his and twining their pinkies together. “Take care of him for me.” 

Red eyes look up into his eyes pleading, but their also filled with something else. Love, a love he had never experienced before. He looks over at his body and Caleb’s, then back at him. 

“I will, but I don’t think I’ll be able to replace you.” 

“You don’t need to replace me. It’s near impossible anyways.” Molly waves off with a joking tone and a smile, Clay gives a small chuckle. “Just if something happens, then something happens. I just want Caleb to be happy.” 

Clay nods. “Me too.” He flashes a smile before yawning. “I think I should get back to my body now.” 

“Alright, it was nice talking with you.” Molly says turning back to look at Caleb but jumps a bit. “Before you go Clay!” 

“Yes?” He asks before laying back down.

“Give this to Caleb from me.” Molly whispers as he grabs Clay by his shirt and pulls him into a quick kiss. “Goodnight.” And then Molly’s gone and he’s back in his body. 

It’s darker than before and it takes his eyes a moment to adjust before focusing on on Caleb. He reaches out and brushes away the hair Molly went to move earlier, Clay can’t help but rest his hand on the side of Caleb’s face after. Caleb seems to move into the contact before something happens to his face it shifts between different emotions before settling on a content one and a single tear escapes his eye and Clay quickly wipes it away. He removes his hand and wraps his arm around Caleb bringing him in closer and Caleb takes hold of his shirt in turn. Then sleep. 

The next day Clay wakes up to Caleb trying to shift out of his hold, Caleb begins to apologize blushing profusely but Clay simply waves it off saying. “Anything to help out a friend.” Caleb doesn’t say anything as he nods his blush never leaving. Everyone packs up their things, eating breakfast, taking care of the horses, and then they head out. Their about a hour in  before they come across a stick standing out of the ground with a very familiar and ostentatious looking coat hanging on it, moving with the wind. Everyone stops and looks at it for a long time. Clay doesn’t say anything knowing what this means, who this was. 

“Is this is it.” Fjord asks in a rough voice.

Beau nods before looking away at something off in the distance. “This is it.” She says. 

She, Nott, and Caleb all stay back as they let Fjord, Jester and Yasha go up at look at the marking. Clay has buried enough people to know to keep his distance at the moment, even as he hears Jester break into tears, he looks over his shoulder to see Yasha and Fjord kneeling on the ground, holding her close. Clay turns around and goes on top of one of the hills and begins to set up to make some tea.

Caleb watches his friends mourn over Molly from his horse, after a while he can’t stand to look anymore, he wished there was a way to block out Jesters crying. Not to be insensitive but because  he already was so hurt, so heartbroken, he couldn’t face how it was affecting his friends. Looking off towards one of the hills Caleb can see Clay sitting with his kettle, little stove and a small fire to sit beneath it all. He watches for a moment with slight confusion before getting off his horse and heading towards the large firbolg. Caleb doesn’t want to interrupt his process of taking the kettle off the fire and adding the herbs and flowers.

“Take a seat?” Clay asks suddenly and Caleb can’t help but to jump at that despite the man’s gentle tone.

Caleb doesn’t say anything but simply sits down next to the other man. They sit in a comfortable silence as Caleb continues to watch Clay make his tea and then pouring it into two cups, handing one to Caleb. 

“You don’t have to-” Caleb starts.

“Tea is much better shared.” Clay says simply with a smile, and that's all the convincing Caleb needs before he’s taking a sip of the offered cup.

“This is very good.” Caleb comments as he holds the cup close in the winter air. 

“Thank you.” Clay nods as he drinks his own tea, it’s silent for another moment before Clay speaks again. “I had a dream last night.”

“Really, what about?” Caleb asks watching Clay with an inquisitive eye. 

“Your friend.” he nods to where the marker is and where the three are just sitting looking at his coat. “If I’m being honest it felt more like I was outside of my body then I was dreaming.” Clay shrugs with a soft smile, Caleb watches him patiently with wide eyes. “He was telling me how much he misses you all, especially you.” Caleb wants to ask more, but his throat is tightening and fear he might cry if he speaks. “He thinks that you need to be taken care of.” Caleb scoffs lightheartedly, of course Molly thought that. “He wanted me to take care of you for him.” Clay begins to clean up his little set up as Caleb watches him. “But I think your plenty fine on your own, you seem to hold up pretty well, you even lead us while everything was chaos.”

“Th-Thank you.” Caleb manage without choking up, looking down at his still half filled cup, he takes another drink. He feels Clay’s large hand come down onto his shoulder, making him look up. 

“It’s ok. He’s happy and I’m sure he still loves you very much.” Clay gives him a smile and Caleb feels his face heat up and looks down again. 

“A-Anything else.” Caleb says quickly swirling the liquid around in his cup. “Did he say anything else?”

“He did ask me to give you something, but I’m not sure you want it from me.” Clay says as he douses the fire with the remaining water in the kettle.

Caleb can see as a light tint comes to Clay’s cheeks as he stands up to go put his things away. The wizard stands quickly catching Clay by the arm before he could walk off. 

“If it’s from Molly then I want it.” Caleb almost demands of the firbolg.

Clay looks over from the coat and then to Caleb. “Alright.” 

He leans down and kisses the humans forehead. Caleb blinks for a second a small breeze goes by and then shakes his head. 

“That’s not it. What did Molly really give you?” He stomps his foot down almost as if he were a child denied his favorite toy.

Clay says nothing as he looks around and then back at Caleb, coming closer into his space and gently grabbing both sides of his face and leaning down slowly. Caleb’s heartbeat quickens with each inch the man comes closer. He loved Molly and he always will but he can’t deny that the firbolg in front of him was attractive and had caught his attention. But now he was going to kiss Caleb for Molly and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Clays lips meet Caleb’s and in an instant Caleb is kissing back. It feels so familiar especially so as a gust of wind passes through and sends the scent of lavender and sandalwood by them, making Caleb press in closer for warmth. Slowly the wind goes away and the kiss starts to feel less familiar and more unsure. Caleb is suddenly reminded that this probably Clay’s first kiss. He continues on much gentler now, almost showing Clay how to kiss without having to pull away. When they pull apart their just staring and holding each other.

“Thank you.” Is the first thing that comes out of Clays mouth.

They stare at each other for a long moment before bursting out into laughter, not sure why, but once they start they can’t stop and Caleb feels warm on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feed back appreciated!


End file.
